User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Review
Hi everyone! It's HanasakiTsubomi997 here, or more commonly known as "Kobayashi Tsubomi"! Recently, I have created a goal and now I'm aiming for the finish line. This goal is to watch every single episode of Pretty Cure there is! I've also decided to do a review of the seasons once I've finished watching them. Last time, I did a review of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and if you want to see the review, click here. Now, it's time for me to do the second season, the sequel to the first, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart! Alright, let's begin with the characters. In my last review, I've talked about Nagisa and Honoka, so feel free to look at what I wrote about them. But let's introduce the new girl: Kujou Hikari, also known as Shiny Luminous. Hikari is, I'll admit, not one of my favourite Cures. In fact, I don't even know why she existed in the first place. She was basically useless for the entire season up until the last few episodes. Why is it that this season is filled with useless people? The new fairy, Lulun, however, I really liked her. She was really cute, and her annoying Pollun made me laugh. The new villains were actually kind of boring to me, and I was pretty angry at how Viblis was the only female villain in this season. Viblis was a cool villain, I'll admit, but I just didn't like the lack of female villains. The boy in the mansion, Kujou Hikaru, started out as a cute and happy kid, but as time went on, he seemed to grow more distant. To be honest, I was kind of disappointed how he didn't get to use much of his "Dark King" powers. I know, I know, the Dark King is evil, but hey, I like it when the story gets dark. Again, the plot wasn't my favourite. In fact, I would have to say it was my least favourite. It was boring, and it was a chore to go through this season. Although that one episode when Nagisa fainted, I actually really liked it, which shocked me. Back to the plot. The Queen of Light has divided up into three parts: the life (Kujou Hikari); the heart (the Queen's throne); and the wills (the twelve Heartiels). In my opinion, this part of the plot was the same as the previous season's plot. Girl becomes magical girl. Magical girl collects mystical items. Mystical items restore the fantasy world. End of story. Boring! But oh well! The fighting, I wasn't really interested in, but the final fight was the best part of this season. Ha, they always are! The art was the same as the previous season's: bland and boring. The designs for the villains were pretty evil-looking (which I liked), but Cure White and Shiny Luminous' Cure outfits were not the best. Cure Black's outfit, however, I loved. I thought that it was much better than her previous outfit. The transformation for Nagisa and Honoka was improved as well, which was good, but I felt like Hikari's transformation could have been better. The attacks were also improved, but again, I felt like Shiny Luminous' attack could have been better. And finally, the music. The opening was almost exactly the same as the previous season's, which disappointed me. The endings, however, I liked. They were both really cool and catchy, especially Wonder☆Winter☆Yatta!! Overall, I liked the music. Also, the character songs were pretty cool (minus Honoka's. As I said in my previous review, I don't like her voice.) Overall, this season wasn't my favourite. It wasn't bad, it wasn't good, so I'd had to give it a 5/10. I think I liked the previous season better, but still, this season had some good points here and there. The season had a lot of problems, such as the plot, but at the same time, it had a lot of rights, such as the transformations, which were much better. As I said earlier, however, it was a chore to go through this season. I'll come back and watch some episodes at random times, but I'm not going to be watching the entire season again. Stay tuned for Kobayashi Tsubomi's next Pretty Cure review, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Review! Category:Blog posts